


The battle for an Angel

by kueroyalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Becky Rosen Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel as God, Chuck Ships It, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck is God, Chuck to the rescue, Dean Has Realizations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean to the Rescue, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Has a Crush, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel to the Rescue, Gen, Godstiel - Freeform, Good Brother Gabriel, Human Dean, Human Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer To The Rescue, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Chuck, Profound Bond, Protective Dean Winchester, Soul Bond, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, becky has moxie, becky to the rescue, dean becomes an angel, dean becomes arch angel, dean transforms, lucifer and gabriel approve becky, lucifer meets fandoms, season 6 episode 22 There is a new god in town, supernatural s06e22, supernatural s06e22 There's a new God in town, theres a new god in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Dean just saw Cas declare himself the new God then next thing he Knows the real God summons dean to join in saving Castiel with God's girlfriend, a non dead arch angel, the messenger of God joshua, and The Apocalypse figthing angels Lucifer who is less of a dick then thought nd Michael who the cage made more of a Dick or he was always like that. Top that Dean realises He loves Cas and is offfered to fill the new opening for an Arch angel as the first angel with a human soul powered grace. Dean will save Cas. But can Godstiel be stopped?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or its characters. So don't sue

<https://youtu.be/OFaz5UpreO0>

 

 

_**To Save an Angel** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Dean didn’t know what happened one moment he was with Sam and Bobby where Cas just declared himself God and now he was surrounded by nothing literally there was nothing.

 

 

“Hello Dean.” Said a familiar voice Dean turned and saw Chuck.

 

 

“Chuck, what…. how?” Dean started to ask the prophet but was stopped by his necklace glowing. The necklace that only glowed in the presence of…………. God.

 

 

“Yes, Dean I see you figured it out.” Chuck said smiling.

 

 

“You were there the whole time, YOU LET THE FUCKING APCOLPYSE HAPPEN YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT.” Dean furiously shouted at the pro… no to God.

 

 

“Dean let me explain.” He snapped his fingers and they appeared in a bar startling a familiar fan.

 

 

“Becky?” Dean asked the Fan girl who was behind the bar.

 

 

“Hi Dean, I guess Chuck told you. Can you believe it, I’m dating God!” Becky excitedly exclaimed.

 

 

“Yes, well I owe you both an explanation.” Chuck or God said gesturing to one of the round tables with many seats. Becky almost flew to one of the seats, for all Dean knew she could fly, since the man who Dean thought was a prophet was God. Dean sat in one of the chairs next Becky. Chuck sat across from them. 

 

 

“So, want to explain yourself God.” Dean almost hissed.

 

“Yes, well like Joshua said to you was partially true I was tired but I also couldn’t stop it, not directly any way.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Your God. You can do anything.” Dean scoffed.

 

 

“That might be what you think Dean but this was something I couldn’t change it was between two of my sons and their feelings. I might be God but I can only put off something with that much build up for so long. In the end, all I could do was help you try and stop it without giving away my hand.” Chuck answered.

 

 

“Oh, and what pray tell was that?” Dean snapped his voice rising “Cause let me see your own son, you know Gabriel, died and let see what else was there oh yeah.” Dean slammed his hands on the table startling Becky. “Sam, I was trapped in the cage and afterwards your other kid Raphael wanted to re start it, you never once stepped, how many of your children, or creations both human and angels died in that civil war between Castiel and Raphael.” Chuck looked like Dean slapped him but recovered quickly.

 

 

“I can’t and don’t ever want to control my children, I want them to think for themselves. I can’t control them; do I wish I stepped in sooner? Of course, I do because now Castiel sucked in all the souls of purgatory, my son who if you forget I brought back to life.” Chuck said darkly.  Becky gasped Dean guessed she didn’t know about Cas sucking in the souls till now.

 

 

“So, what are you going to do Chuck or God?” Dean challenged.

 

 

“Please call me Chuck.” Chuck said. Dean raised an eyebrowed at God, at Chuck. “As for t Chuck. “As for your first question, well I think its obvious Castiel is no longer a normal angel. Your brother showed that to us. So, we fight that is if you think you can handle the challenge?” Chuck answered directing the challenge to Dean.

 

 

“Not leaving Cas to die but don’t think your off the hook yet.” Dean supplied. Chuck nodded then looked towards Becky who for the first time that both men have ever seen, her face was unreadable.

 

 

“Becky, you should know that well I may be God, that you are different, that I love you. I might love all my creations but you Becky are different. I want you to join me when this is over, I want you to allow me to recreate you as to be like me.” Chuck told her, which Dean didn’t know how to even react to the fact that Becky would become like God.

 

 

“Yes, a million times yes. Oh, my well you, being Carver Edlunds wife because this is a wedding proposal right, I mean you don’t offer to make a girl into wha…” Becky was cut off by Chuck kissing her. Another thing Dean never thought he would see, God kissing a girl. When they broke apart Dean cleared his throat.

 

 

“So, me and Becky are what your cheering squad as you battle Cas to the death?” Dean asked.

 

 

“No, it’s not that simple Castiel is almost powerful as me. Plus, even though I’m God some of the angels will side with Castiel. Not to mention he could release the souls that were in purgatory it is crucial that the leviathans do not escape or Castiel will be destroyed.”

 

 

“what are leviathans? Plus, why just get me, where is Sam and Bobby?” Dean asked.

 

 

“Bad and Sam is not battle ready plus they don’t have an important piece only you have that Dean.” Chuck answered the hunter.

 

 

“What me being the Michael sword, the righteous man, the one who broke the first seal.” Dean scoffed.

 

 

“No Dean something much more important you are special to Castiel, you two have a profound bond. When Castiel put you back together after saving you from hell,”

 

 

“Yeah another thing about hell…...” Dean interrupted.

 

 

“Shush Dean, this could be the big reveal on you two.” Becky eagerly said looking to be at the edge of her seat.

 

 

“Thank you, Becky, as I was saying when Castiel did that he attached part of his grace to you which started forming a special bond. But he never completed the bond but this means that Castiel shares incredible feelings for you that now even thou he is well…….” Chuck struggled to come up with a word.

 

 

“I believe the words you are looking for is Power fucking crazy.” Dean provided despite his words his tone showed concern for the angel.

 

 

“That is one way to say it but anyways he can’t hurt you. You will get Castiel to give up the souls.” Chuck stated like that was totally going to happen.

 

 

“Maybe you missed the part where Cas DOESN’T want to give up the power. He won’t listen to me.” Dean said pain filled his voice.

 

 

“Yes, sadly Castiel can’t be reasoned with. We must defeat the army of heaven and Castiel.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Yeah, two humans and God, the three of us, me and Becky won’t survive.” Dean said not believing that Chuck thought that would work.

 

 

“Who said anything about it being just us.” Chuck smiled snapping his fingers where none other than……..

 

 

“Gabriel!”  

 

 

“Dean-o well I’m not dead meaning lucie didn’t kill me.” The arch angel/ trickster smiled.

 

 

“Actually, Gabriel he would have had I not intervened.” Chuck said drawing Gabriel’s attention.

 

 

“How can a prophet do that.” Gabriel scoffed disbelieving.

 

 

“Because he is God.” Came a voice it was Joshua he looked a little bedraggled.

 

 

“What happened to you?” Chuck asked at the same time Gabriel exclaimed “God?!”

 

 

“Castiel I escaped as soon as he entered heaven but he has heaven on lock down.” Joshua said. “He also is furious that Mr. Winchester here disappeared. Nice to see you again young man wish the circumstances were different.”

 

 

“Wait what is going on?” demanded Gabriel. Chuck sighed and appeared right in front of Gabriel putting two fingers on his forehead. Gabriel eyes widened and Chuck removed his fingers. “Father let me explain myself.” Gabriel started.

 

 

“No need my son you are forgiven.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Not to break up the family moment but we have and angel turned almost God to deal with.” Becky said. Gabriel roamed her with his eyes.

 

 

“Wow and might I say you are…..”

 

 

“Taken by your Father.” Becky said then squealed. “I can’t believe I can say that and to the arch angel Gabriel.”

 

 

“Okay we just need two more.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Who?” questioned Becky.

 

 

“Michael and Lucifer.” Chuck stated like it was obvious. It was dead silent before Gabriel, Dean and Becky broke it.

 

 

“I’m meeting more of your kids.”

 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSAINE YOU WANT TO REALSE THEM AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED?!”

 

 

“DAD HAVE YOU FLIPPED THEY WILL DO NO SUCH THING.”

 

 

“It’s time to me to put an end to this little family feud.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Castiel is only this way because he tried to stop Raphael from doing that.”

 

 

“No, Raphael wanted the apocalypse to restart I’m ending it. We will need four arch angels to have a chance.” Chuck then Yelled in a voice clearly a in trouble with dad voice. “LUCIFER AND MICHAEL!” and snapped his fingers with Michael and Lucifer appearing Lucifer back in the vessel he had before Sam and Michael wearing Adam. Both looked around.

 

 

“Hey bros, thanks for trying to kill me Lucie.”

 

 

“Gabriel.” Lucifer said shocked then looked at Dean “You let us out. Wait who are you two and is that Joshua?”

 

 

“The prophet.” Michael stiffly said nodding to Chuck. ‘Guess time in the cage made him more of an ass.’ Dean thought.

 

 

“Actually, It’s Father or God your choice.” Chuck said.

 

 

“WHAT YOU HOW…” Lucifer started.

 

 

“Shut up.” Becky yelled.

 

 

“Your human Don’t tell us what to do. We are arch angels who would you be human” Michael sneered at Becky. ‘Correction he became a total dick. ‘ Dean thought.

 

 

“Actually, this Human will soon be who you Call Mom.” Chuck said looking coldly at his oldest.

 

 

“Daddy fell in love with a human.” Lucifer grinned “Oh the irony is so sweet. Tell me what name has had daddy dearest a love-struck fool?” Lucifer asked.

 

 

 “Becky and you must be the son who plays with black eyed ghost.”

“Ohh she got moxie, I like her.” he went to stand up to walk when he got yanked back by chains that Dean just noticed tied him and Michael down. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his father.

 

 

“Please like you two would give up fighting each other to the death just because I raised my voice. Please I’m not an idiot, you might be the devil but where do you think you got being sly from.” Chuck smirked.

 

 

“Well what was the reason you freed me from the cage and allowed this traitor in your presence.” Michael asked his father.   

 

 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from the one who settled for second place vessel because he couldn’t convince his true vessel to let him ride him around.” Lucifer fired back.

 

“Well at least I could keep my vessel under control remind me which vessel threw us to the pit.”

 

 

“Oh right, let me remind you that I was winning that fight.”

 

 

“Oh, really what makes you delude yourself that you were winning.”

 

 

“Remind me wasn’t you that angel turned human call assbutt and get hit with holy fire.” Becky looked like she wanted to butt in, where Dean looked at Gabriel with ‘seriously this happens when they can’t try and kill each other’ which Gabriel look replies ‘ I told you before’ look. Meanwhile Joshua just shook his head where Chuck looked ready to slap a gag over their mouth. He went up to the two arch angels. They stopped their verbal fighting instead straining against their chains to probably murder the other. Chuck placed two fingers from both hands placing it on his two sons head to catch them up.

 

 

“Now this fight between you two is ending.” Chuck said. After he removed his fingers.

 

 

“Forget it.” Michael exclaimed. Lucifer’s words were a little more colorful.

 

 

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

 

 

“ENGOUGH!” Yelled Chuck in voice that for the first time sounded like he was God.

 

 

“Yes Father.” Said the two arch angels. ‘Guess they knew when to listen.’ Dean thought.

 

 

“So, the angel that follows the Winchester boys is now a crazy powerful angel hybrid and now controls heaven.” Lucifer stating the obvious.

 

 

“Well we know which one of us will die first, because he exploded him to bloody bits.” Michael smugly said.

 

 

“As it is in heaven so it must be on earth, huh Gabriel.” Dean asked the trickster/ arch angel.

 

 

“Okay maybe you and your brothers aren’t exactly like them.” Gabriel shrugged.

 

 

“You said that?” Lucifer asked.

 

 

“Alright the longer we stay here the more chance Castiel will figure out why Mr. Winchester here disappeared and he starts looking. With four arch angels, we have a fighting chance.” Chuck said

 

 

“So, you said four arch angels, right?” asked Becky.

 

 

“Correct however there is an opening for an arch angel Raphael is out of the question. What we need is a new kind of angel one with a human soul.” Chuck answered looking at Dean.

 

 

“WHAT?!” yelled Michael.

 

 

“Makes sense.” Lucifer said who knew he would be reasonable.

 

 

“Well Dean-o looks like you’re getting places.” Gabriel said patting the hunter’s back.

 

 

“Your joking.” Dean said stone faced.

 

 

 “No joke here, the only way to get to you to Castiel is if you have a fighting chance. If Castiel has a reason to give up the power, having you live as long as he does is a good one.” Chuck said.

 

 

“Wait Cassie boy and Hunky as are a thing.” Lucifer grinned like someone had just told him He could rule everything.

 

 

“Destiel shippers will go crazy.” Becky cheered.

 

 

“What is Destiel?” asked Lucifer.

 

 

 “What Cas doesn’t…….” Dean started.

 

 

“Yes, he does.” Chuck stated.

 

 

“He rebelled against his brothers for you.” Stated Becky.

 

 

“You love Castiel, I saw when you told him what I said you looked like you would do anything to cheer him up.” Joshua said.

 

 

“Oh, Castiel you sly dog.” Gabriel praised.

 

 

“Castiel or Godstiel?” instigated Lucifer.

 

 

“Oh, that is good. That is so good, I need to write down.” Becky said Lucifer basking in the compliment.

 

 

“What is your choice Dean-o?” asked Gabriel.  “Cause playing cupid is below arch angel pay grade. But this sounds like a love story.”

 

 

‘Do I love Cas?’  Dean never thought of it like that but honestly, he did. When Castiel looked at him after sucking up those souls he didn’t see Cas he saw a stranger. He wanted Cas back, he loved him and he hated himself Cas needed him. But could he watch his friends grow old and die. Could he takeover someone’s body and rip them away from their friends and family. On the other hand, he could stay with Cas, and Cas wouldn’t have to see Dean age.

 

 

Dean looked at everyone in the room and cockily said “Well guess It doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

 

 

“Baby Cassie is in love. I think I’m gonna cry.” Gabriel said

 

 

Gabriel high fived Lucifer looks like all was forgiven there meanwhile Michael looked like he swallowed sour prune.

 

 

“But my body stays I won’t wear a meat suit.” Dean added, Joshua laughed at that and Chuck Chuckled before taking Becky’s hand.

 

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

“After this is all over can I have a human be made into an angel?” asked Gabriel like a five your old asking for candy.

 

 

“Let’s talk about this later, and go make Destiel happen.” Becky said.

 

 

 “Alright Dean and Becky.  Time to Suit you two up.” Chuck said.

 

 

Dean surrendered his mortal life and as Chuck gripped where Cas’s hand mark used to be when he was raised from hell, welcomed being an arch angel of God.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

well that was a long chapter anyway updates for my other story will be up soon 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos want know what you think of both my supernatural stories


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformation and the power must come with pain dean realizes. And chuck brings back a suprising twist as they get ready to face Godstiel and save Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own supernatural, episode plots or characters

“Who are you?” “Castiel.” “Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?” “I'm an angel of the Lord.”

 

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.”

_ In the last chapter  _

“Hello Dean.” Said a familiar voice Dean turned and saw Chuck.

 

“Hi Dean, I guess Chuck told you. Can you believe it, I’m dating God!” Becky excitedly exclaimed.

 

“Becky, you should know that well I may be God, that you are different, that I love you. I might love all my creations but you Becky are different. I want you to join me when this is over, I want you to allow me to recreate you as to be like me.”

 

 “Yes, sadly Castiel can’t be reasoned with. We must defeat the army of heaven and Castiel.” 

 

“Who said anything about it being just us.” Chuck smiled snapping his fingers where none other than……. “Gabriel!”  

 

 Joshua, he looked a little bedraggled. “What happened to you?” Chuck asked “Castiel I escaped as soon as he entered heaven but he has heaven on lock down.”

 

“Okay we just need two more.” Chuck said. “Who?” questioned Becky. “Michael and Lucifer.” 

 

 “Alright the longer we stay here the more chance Castiel will figure out why Mr. Winchester here disappeared and he starts looking. With four arch angels, we have a fighting chance.” Chuck said

“Correct however there is an opening for an arch angel Raphael is out of the question. What we need is a new kind of angel one with a human soul.” Chuck answered looking at Dean. “WHAT?!” yelled Michael. “Makes sense.” Lucifer said who knew he would be reasonable. “Well Dean-o looks like you’re getting places.” Gabriel said patting the hunter’s back.

 

Gabriel high fived Lucifer looks like all was forgiven there meanwhile Michael looked like he swallowed sour prune.

 

 “Alright Dean and Becky.  Time to Suit you two up.” Chuck said. Dean surrendered his mortal life and as Chuck gripped where Cas’s hand mark used to be when he was raised from hell, welcomed being an arch angel of God.

 

 

Dean thought he knew pain after all time in Hell with alistar’s personal attention to his torture but this was something else entirely. It felt like every cell in his body, every atom was being torn apart, his body or more specifically his soul since his body was out of order thrashed from the pain. He wanted to scream but found he had no voice to do it. He felt like he was nothing but everything all at the same time he felt he was being burned by a super nova. He heard his own distant cries from his body become higher pitch and frequency turning into the sound he heard the faithful day he first heard Castiel with his true voice with no vessel mouth piece. Soon the pain diminished only to return with force he felt pain behind him then he felt raw power, one that he felt roll of Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. The power of an arch angel. With a jolt, he realized it was him he felt his body back at the bar but he was in vast space.  When the physical pain stopped the mental only began. He remembered when Cas found him in hell, he remembered seeing his true form, he remembered Cas pulling him away from the sulfur burning hell fire, he remembered Cas’s awe at how Dean’s soul. Then Dean felt something on his back then he felt something burst and Dean felt no more pain, he felt nothing due to blackness consuming his vision and being.  But he knew it was done. He was returned back with his knees buckling.

 

 

“Wow and here I thought Me and dad had the flair for dramatics.” Dean heard Gabriel said. He felt three pair of hands help him up and with glance saw it was Joshua, Gabriel and Lucifer. Dean took in the room like it was the first time being here his senses were so sharp. He didn’t have to look to know Chuck and Becky were missing.

 

 

“So glad dad thought to take Becky to do her power up in an entirely different dimension if this is what a human turning arch angel does. I don’t want to see what making a human into a god like entity does to a room.” Lucifer retorted to his brother then Chuckled “I mean look at this place.”

 

 

“Father is being foolish. If Castiel didn’t feel the energy of this,” Michael snippily said and spatting the last word in the sentence like it was the lowest thing on the planet “Nephilim. Then he will most defiantly feel the female’s transformation. It is a selfish risk to use up his strength for things not needed. Father clearly lost his vision on this being clouded by emotions for these mortals.”

 

 

“Here I thought Lucifer hated humanity.” Dean said rolling his eyes at the elder arch angel’s blatant cynicism towards something supposed to be cherished by angels.

 

 

“Hey in my defense I never said hate I just refused to bow down. Totally different things entirely.” Lucifer protested.  “Michael is the reason some angels believe we can’t feel. I mean really even I think emotions are good.” He added and Dean remembered what Anna said to him long ago back when Cas followed order like a mindless puppet.

 

 

“Don’t know if you guys know this but back when Lilith was breaking the seals, this girl named Anna was a fallen angel.” Dean said drawing looks from the other angels in the room.  Lucifer grew serious.

 

 

I asked Why would she fall? Why would she want to be one of us of what I used to be why would she want to be human why become A bunch of -- of miserable bastards... Eating, crapping, confused, afraid. She told me ‘I don't know. There's loyalty... forgiveness... love.’  When I added ‘Pain.’  She responded with Chocolate cake.” Gabriel Chuckled obviously agreeing with his deceased sister on that point. Dean paused and shook his head then continued. “when I added Guilt, her reply trumped any argument.”

 

 

“What was it?” Joshua asked which Dean cracked a smile

 

 

 

“Sex.”  Lucifer and Gabriel lost it at that point howling with laughter.

 

 

“Dean why don’t you practice your powers and show the rest of the story to us just project the memory.” Joshua instructed the new arch angel and Dean did just that immersing everyone in the memory he had with Anna.

 

 

“Yeah, you got me there.”

 

 

“I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything.”

 

 

 “Feelings are overrated, if you ask me.”

 

 

“Beats being an angel.”

 

 

 “How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything.”

 

 

 “Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... no choice... only obedience.”

 

 

  
Dean pulled away from the memory returning himself back to the present. Knowing that the others could see it made it better that he didn’t have to explain anything. ‘which gives Anna justice to have her voice heard.’ Dean thought.

 

 

“My emotions, did I lose them?” he asked.

 

 

“No,” answered Joshua. “Some angels believe we can’t feel but then how could we love humans. Some angels believe emotions are pointless,”

 

 

“cough, cough, Michael cough, cough.” Interrupted Lucifer earning a glare from said arch angel. But he went on. “Yeah I remember hearing about this I was shocked when Alistair returned after he failed telling me who she was. She was always different when I was still upstairs, always curious wanting to experience things for herself.” He Chuckled eyes looking far away Gabriel nodded.

 

 

 

“Yeah followed me around like a puppy.” He smiled. “Should have known she would fall in love with chocolate cake. Chip off the ol’ brother I guess. Anna was so bright. She believed that Angels didn’t have feelings wouldn’t surprise me she always thought every angel was like Michael and good old ass hole Zachariah.” Gabriel said. earning a smile from the newly made arch angel and formal human. Dean decided to add his bit.

 

“Anna was a good person despite what she tried to do to Sam. She was what I always assumed an angel would be before I actually tangled with one.  She was so kind, generous, but she also was the definition of a warrior of god, she could kick ass and take names too. She would be the sister I would have always wanted as a sister. She was sassy, feisty, and strong.” Dean told the others wanting to assure them she grew to be someone to be proud of. The looks he got from Lucifer and Gabriel assured him he achieved that. They were beaming like the proud older brothers they were.

 

 

“Anna was always so passionate yet never gave up. She was one of my favorites she and Castiel were so similar back then.” Joshua inputted smiling at the memory of the young female angel. Michael being a dick went to tear down the image the others created of a young Anna.

 

 

“She was a disgrace she knew angels aren’t supposed to feel, she disobeyed father, she tore out her grace to became human, and when she got her memories back she had sex with my sword in a back seat.” Michael said trying to tarnish Anna’s name. Dean swung at Michael expecting to feel pain in his hand and for the arch angel to feel nothing but when his fist connected with the arch angels face it sent the older one down. Lucifer cheered.

 

 

“Oh, wow did you see that swing folks. The hunter got the first so in the kisser. Such power Gabe.” Lucifer announced like he was announcing a match. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was in a boxing ring with Michael Joshua dressed like a referee shaking his head at the antics of the other two arch angels. Gabriel had on a tweed jacket and microphone with Lucifer in a similar jacket style with black coloring.

 

 

“I saw Lucie I saw well Dean-o lost none of that Hunter mojo we know that now.” Then they returned normal Michael on the ground rubbing his jaw eyes ablaze.

 

 

“HOW DARE YOU HIT ME.” He yelled at Dean.  Dean felt his anger push out and cut off the other arch angel.

 

 

“YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTHING AGAINST HER.” Dean yelled getting up in the other being’s face. “CAUSE YOU KILLED HER SHE WAS A GOOD BEING.” Dean pushed the other angel back with each word he said after “AT THE END SHE WAS TRYING TO HELP EVEN IF IT WAS MAKING SURE MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS BORN BUT HER HEART WAS IN THE RIGHT PLACE.” By then Michael was backed up to the bar his eyes wide, no his brother Adam’s eyes because Michael was wearing him as a suit, Adam died his body this pricks meat suit which fueled Dean’s anger at the older being. His rage at how Michael allowed the apocalypse to happen, how he ordered Zachariah to get Dean to say yes. This angel was the reason Dean was sent back in time to witness his mom make the deal, why Joe and Ellen died, for sending him to the alternate timeline watching Cas be so broken, for cutting Cas off from his home, for killing Anna, for the shit Dean had to deal with when Michael put Uriel in charge over Cas. Lucifer might have done things to make Dean’s life horrible but at least he owned it Michael hid behind a mask and thought he was better then everyone and now it seems better then god himself. Dean had it with this Arch angel. He wanted to rip this Angel part. “YOU PUT ME THROUGH SHIT, CAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE READY TO KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER. YEAH, I SLEPT WITH ANNA, SO WHAT! SHE WAS A FRIEND WHO BECAUSE OF YOUR EGO ENDDED UP DEAD! SO, SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU MAY BE THE FIRST SON OF GOD BUT YOU DON’T GET TO BELITTLE HER OR HER MEMORY.” It was then that Dean felt power radiate off him He was in the bar but now he was also in another plain his skin glowed in the corner of his eye he saw his wings. But he was drawn back to the slow sound of clapping which increased in speed and amount he even heard a whistle. Joshua was clapping, Gabriel more enthusiastic with his clapping was also cheering Lucifer whistled then clapped the same as Gabriel.

 

 

“Finally,” Lucifer cheered “someone put him in his place.”

 

 

“Dean-o is ready he just unlocked his arch angel awesomeness, way to stick up for my little sis.” Gabriel exclaimed. Becky’s voice behind them made them all turn. Chuck wasn’t with her but it was clears she had a heavenly aura surround her radiating power.

 

 

“Wow I saw everything.” Becky ran and hugged Dean. “You Dean Winchester were magnificent, you just blasted power and those wings the fans will go insane if they heard.” She said.

 

 

Chuck appeared right behind Becky. “Let this tech my oldest a lesson Anna was your sister and my daughter I loved her and you had no right to what you said.”

 

 

“Daddy what kept you from being here to see it. Becky arrived when Dean Swung the killer hook.” Lucifer started.

 

 

 

“I had to do one last thing but we saw it all.”

 

                                                                                                      

 

“We?” asked Becky, Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer at once Michael was still recovering from the punch Dean threw. A voice behind Chuck said.

 

 

“Yes, we and Dean has made me proud.” A familiar voice said as Chuck stepped aside to reveal a familiar face to everyone, who even Michael and Joshua exclaimed with the others.

 

 

“ANNA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes folks I bring about the amazing, kick ass Ana Milton.   
> I love her she has spunk and is an amazing person to help save Castiel. The next chapter will bring us to Godstiel. I must confess I'm super nervous writing Castiel and Godstiel. Any way my other work isn't as much of a sucess as this one which is why this is updated sooner because your guys love for this is sparking the flow for this.   
> Comment kudos, show the love people it will bring faster updates for all my works


End file.
